Charles McCulloch
Charles McCulloch is one of the main characters of the slasher-horror film Friday the 13th Part VIII: Jason Takes Manhattan. He is the principal of Lakeview High School and the uncle of Rennie Wickham. He was also cold and aloof, acting harshly towards anyone who he thought was disrespecting him. He is portrayed by Peter Mark Richman. Biography Roughly ten years before the film's events, Charles had taken custody of his niece Rennie, whose parents had died in unexplained circumstances. One summer, Charles took Rennie to Crystal Lake to teach her how to swim, using the legend of Jason Voorhees as a twisted cautionary tale to encourage Rennie. He then pushed young Rennie out of their rowboat, thinking she would suddenly figure out how to swim if she believed her life was in danger. Rennie almost drowned that day and while Charles did save her, his actions resulted in Rennie becoming hydrophobic. In 1999, Charles was in charge of chaperoning a group of graduating high school students on a trip to New York. They set sail from Crystal Lake aboard the SS Lazarus, but the recently revived Jason boarded the ship and began killing off the passengers and crew. When Jason's killing spree was discovered, Charles refused to believe that it was Jason behind the murders. As Sean Robertson tried rallying the survivors into abandoning ship, Charles continued acting coldly and criticized Sean's every decision. Charles, Rennie, Sean, Julius and Miss Van Deusen escaped from the Lazarus on a lifeboat and eventually made it to New York, but soon after reaching port Rennie was abducted by two criminals. Charles suggested splitting up to try and get help, but none of them were aware that Jason had followed them to port. Eventually the group reconvened after finding Rennie and were about to be taken to the police station by a squad car, but Jason attacked and killed the cop escorting them. Rennie took the wheel of the police car and tried running over Jason, but she also crashed the car, accidentally causing Miss Van Deusen's death. After witnessing the blaze reflected in a puddle on the ground, Rennie recalled the memory of her uncle almost drowning her. Charles attempted to justify himself, but Sean punched him to the ground and he and Rennie left him lying in a pile of trash. Death After being abandoned by Rennie and Sean, Charles was pursued by Jason who had survived being run over. Charles fled into a building, but somehow Jason had caught up to him and threw him out of a window. As Charles struggled to get up and run, Jason came up and grabbed the principal, dragging him over to a barrel full of sewage. He lifted Charles up and dunked him headfirst into the barrel, drowning him in the toxic gunk. Category:Movie Deaths Category:Horror Movie Deaths Category:Main Characters Category:Humans Category:Villains Category:Murder Victims Category:Killed by Monsters Category:Friday the 13th (franchise) Category:Friday the 13th Part VIII: Jason Takes Manhattan Category:Death by Drowning